Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Chewie
Willkommen auf Kashyyyk in der Kashyyyk-Post! thumb|left|Darth Chewies Heimat: Kashyyyk Hier könnt ihr mir all eure fragen stellen, die ich mit hilfe der Dunklen Seite zu beantworten versuche! Ein paar Rcihtlinien: *1. nur fragen zum Thema Star Wars bzw. Jedipedia *2. keine Fragen zum Privatleben wenn es nicht unmittelbar mit Star wars zu tun hat. *3. keine rassistischen oder minderwertigen Äußerung (etc.) *4. achtet bitte auf rechtschreibung, überschrifft, etc. *5. wenn jemand eine Frage hat und diese wird auf der Seite schon behandelt, dann schreibt dort etwas rein und fangt nicht noch mal ein neues Unterkapitel an! Viel spaß in der Kashyyyk-Post! Hallo Darth Chewie! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Chewie!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:16, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ---- Herzliches Willkommen Hallo ''Darth Chewie, auch ich heiße dich im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren willkommen und wünsche dir noch viel Vergnügen. Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder auch das Jedipedia-FAQ aufsuchen. Gruß – Andro Disku 18:21, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bild:--).gif :Hallo Darth Chewie. Ich nehme mal an, du warst der anonyme der eben die zwei Artikel erstellt hat. Viel Spaß in der Jedipedia, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich bei mir jeder Zeit erkundigen. Das mit den Quellen erwähnte ich ja schon. Der zweite Button von rechts oben in der kleinen Hilfsleiste, ist wichtig um bei Dikussionen zu signieren. MfG --Darth Vader 18:25, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Darth Chewie, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:55, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Grundelegendes Erstelle bitte keine Artikel ohne Quellen, Kategorien, Infobox (sofern nötig), Ären, Interwikilink und bitte ohne unnötige Leerzeichen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:30, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Wo fehlte denn bitte schön ne Quelle??? (Darth Chewie 00:36, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST)) Bildquellen Hallo Darth Chewie, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Venator.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Juno Diskussion • Artikel 08:40, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hallo Juno, :vor kurzem hast du mich ja wegen dem Venator Sternzerstörer Bild angesprochen und meinstest das da noch richtige Quellen (wegen Copyright etc.) fehlen. Das verstehe ich auch alles, jetzt habe ich nur das Problem das ich nicht die Orginalquelle des Bildesfinden kann sondern weiß nur die Fanseite auf der es stand. Weißt du vielleicht Seiten wo man Bilder mit offiziellen Quellen finden kann? Noch besser wäre es natürlich wenn du mir dabei helfen würdest ein Passendes Bild für meine Vigilance Seite zu finden. Das Schiff war schon das richtige, bevor es gelöscht wurde, nur fehlen bei dem Bild was ich gefunden habe ja eben die passenden Quellen. Ein wenig Hilfe wäre echt nett! Schöne Grüße und ein Frohes neues Jahr wünscht Darth Chewie 18:13, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Es gibt keine Seite, wo einfach alle Bilder aus offiziellen Quellen drin sind. Daher muss man die Originalquelle besitzen, um das Bild hochladen zu können. Pandora Diskussion 18:41, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Das ist mir schon klar das es so etwas nicht gibt. Aber wie findest du die Orginalquellen den Raus wenn du Bilder hochlädtst? Da musst du doch irgendwo recherchieren? Darth Chewie 22:47, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Bilder aus den Quellen hochladen, die man hat... Pandora Diskussion 22:52, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Man sollte die Quelle schon haben, aus der man ein Bild hochlädt. Das ist zumindest bei Pando und mir so... 22:53, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Gerade bei Spielen kann man ja Screenshots machen. Bei Büchern oder Comics kann man das gewünschte Bild ja einscannen und den Text entfernen (vor allem bei Comics, wenn du ein Titelbild von einem Roman h0chlädst, sollte der eig so aussehen, wie man ihn auch im Laden findet). Es sollte aber nicht einfach abfotografiert sein, da es so ziemlich sch***e aussieht und auch nciht wirklich dem Sinn des Bilderhochladens entspricht. Kit Fisto Diskussion 22:56, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::Ok, danke!!!! :D Darth Chewie 23:12, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Der Artikel hat nun ein Bild. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 07:48, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::::Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe!!!!!! Jetzt sieht der Artikel doch viel schöner aus!Darth Chewie 16:07, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET)